


Is Love Stronger Than a Bullet? God I Hope So...

by LordSaladBar



Category: Utopia Falls
Genre: CURRENTLY NOT UPDATING, F/F, Post Season 1, but also just confusing in general?, emotions suck dont they, probably a really confusing story if you haven't watched the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: *On hiatus for an undetermined amount of time*Then it snapped. That silent anger becoming a raging storm of despair and anger and...Confusion? It was all too much. It took control of her body and made her watch as she yelled and yelled and yelled...orAfter things come crashing down after their failed revolution attempt, Brooklyn is scared. Scared of what's next. And Sage isn't doing too well either.
Relationships: Sage/Brooklyn, Sagelyn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Why Does the Devil Hate Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged this show all in one day and although others may have hated this show, I personally loved it. I especially fell in love with the characters Sage and Brooklyn. I started writing this in a mood and came back to revise it and now I'm posting it. So here you go. Enjoy! 😁

It had been a really crazy day in New Babyl. So crazy in fact, that even here hours after Brooklyn still couldn’t sleep. She knew she needed it, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the day’s events. They had come up with their craziest plan yet and were prepared to take it to the max. It was going well too. They had gotten everyone to listen to them. Then it all went downhill when the boundary wasn’t taken down.

Brooklyn really didn’t know why Gerald didn’t take down the shield. And if you asked her what she believed, instead of giving you a million reasons why he did or didn’t betray them, she would have given you a million reasons why it didn’t matter. They had failed. Majorly.

Everyone was separated. She didn’t even know if Bohdi, Aliyah, Mags, and Moore Times had made it out like planned. For all, she knew they all could be gone. They could have been caught or even...killed. No she couldn’t think like that. She had to stay hopeful. She had to stay positive for Sage.

Sage. Her sweet sage. Her sunshine. Her happiness on a cloudy day. They hadn’t known each other very long and they dated for even less time. She wished she could forget their first relationship. How selfish she was. She needed to be better. For Sage. She had to stay strong. 

Strong? Who was she kidding, Sage is way stronger than her. That girl survived a riot and came out stronger. She took her fears and used her kick-ass fighting skills to push back. Heck. She took down two trained and fully grown guards all by herself, while Brooklyn just stood there trying to hide her fear. She could barely move until she saw one of the guards moving towards Sage. The thought of anything happening to her was worse than any pain the Tribunal could inflict upon her. So she picked up the first object she could find and smashed it over the guards head.

She didn’t need to think about that though. She was safe in her bed (well her bed in the nature preserve) with Sage lying on her chest. It was a freeing sensation, the woman she loves safe in her arms. Being able to lay there and enjoy her sweet cherry blossom scent. It may sound selfish, but to her even though everything is falling apart around them, all she needs is Sage safe with her. Yeah, of course, Brooklyn knew everything else is important and overall scary, but this girl only needs one thing and that is her shy, introverted, little, butt-kicking girlfriend. Were they even technically dating? Yes, they had kissed, but they never actually got the time to discuss their relationship, since they were now hiding from the Tribunal guards. Still, It’s such a trivial thought to have during such a time of crisis, but it mattered to Brooklyn. Maybe she can bring it up after in the morning? No, it surely wouldn’t be as important right now to Sage as it was to Brooklyn. Maybe one day, if they’ve found their love can withstand time. 

As if able to hear Brooklyn’s thoughts, Sage gave a small waking whimper. Brooklyn watched as she slowly opened her eyes. God, she’s beautiful. “Hey,” her voice is soft and a little crackly from just waking up, but nonetheless perfect. It makes her face soften and her heart pump hard against her chest.

Thump

Thump

Thu-

“What were you doing while I was sleeping? You do know we need our sleep to build up strength for when everything comes crashing down.” Always the level headed thinker, but there it was those words. If only Brooklyn could agree. If only she could forget it all and enjoy her time with Sage because she didn’t care did she? Wasn’t it supposed to be that they were all each other needed? At this moment Brooklyn realized it’s not just that easy especially when your world has crashed and is currently burning its way to the planet's core. 

To her everything had already crashed hard. She didn’t see a need to scare Sage or make it seem like she was in some kind of distress when really she just lost and confused. Isn’t that a big contributor to distress? Oh, whatever. She decided to focus on the question ignoring a silent rage swelling in her chest. If she answered with the truth, it would give only fear and maybe even her own distress, but she could never lie to Sage, not in a time like this. So she stuck with a vague answer. 

“Oh, just thinking. There’s a lot going on suddenly.” Her voice slightly cracking as she begins to think back on her thoughts from earlier. If Sage isn’t enough for Brooklyn, is Brooklyn enough for Sage?

“ I get that there are a lot of things happening, but that’s exactly why we need our rest. We need to be ready when things take a turn for the worse. We need to be ready like last time.” Then it snapped. That silent anger becoming a raging storm of despair and anger and...Confusion? It was all too much. It took control of her body and made her watch as she yelled and yelled and yelled...

“Before things get worse!?! They’re already WORSE. We don’t know where our friends are! They could be dead for all we know. This plan we had backfired and it backfired hard. Even if they weren’t captured, if they tried to go ANYWHERE they’d be captured. We’re prisoners now. We are DEFINITELY past the point of worse! And how are we supposed to live knowing we may never be free, or that we may NEVER see our friends again!” Brooklyn spoke the truth, or at least what she very well believed in her heart. She never wanted to say it, but the devil is like that sometimes. He takes control to have fun, then he leaves for you to deal with the consequences. Feeling the immediate recoil of “her” actions, Brooklyn just sits there in disbelief. Wanting to speak up. Wanting to apologize, to take it all back, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t get a word out of her mouth, so she watched as Sage ran. It was a burning feeling.

Like being shot

Over

and over

and over again 

Could they fix this? Even if they did, could love take on the bullet wound left by the horrors of the “real” world?


	2. Sage and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She continued to run through the woods still not exactly knowing where she was going. Then it came to her as she saw the clearing. The Archive. This was where everything had begun. All of the emotions she feels now. Well maybe not all of them, but at least some. She hadn’t been to the archive at all after she found out it had been burnt down. Why would she? There was nothing left, so why was she here now?
> 
> Or
> 
> Sage needs a break, or maybe just one of those weird machines.

Meanwhile, Sage had felt something she had never felt around Brooklyn, fear. Genuine fear. Brooklyn always managed to keep a cool composure. The only time it would break was around Sage, but never like this. It was usually more saddened, or happy and less rage. This. This was a side Sage had never seen and all she could do was flee.

Sage didn’t know where she was going and she really didn’t care. She kept running even as her eyes were clouded with tears. She knew she could get caught and especially since the Authority had upped its defense. No one was getting in or out, especially none of the former Exemplars. None of that really registered in her mind. All she could focus on is getting away from Brooklyn before she could see her break down. 

Of course, she knew things weren’t good, but she didn’t want to believe it. If she really knew it, she would be haunted. Although, the situation was certainly worse now. She was on the verge of a breakdown fueled by her sadness, anger, and regret.

She continued to run through the woods still not exactly knowing where she was going. Then it came to her as she saw the clearing. The Archive. This was where everything had begun. All of the emotions she feels now. Well maybe not all of them, but at least some. She hadn’t been to the archive at all after she found out it had been burnt down. Why would she? There was nothing left, so why was she here now?

Since she was already here she might as well check out the damage. As she entered she was greeted with nothing, but charred remains. The place not only looked scorched but also completely empty. Did the Authority clean the place up? That was all that really made sense if no one else had been here. Sage continued to check the cave. There had to be something left behind right?

Then to make matters worse, she heard voices coming from outside. She felt her whole body stop. After all, no one should be here. The Authority finished a week ago. As shy as she was, she felt her body inch closer to the opening. She knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn’t stop herself.

She reached the doorframe and tried her best to hide, while still listening to the voices. She still couldn’t hear anything, but she wouldn’t dare get any closer and she made sure not to. As she strained her brain to understand them, the voices actually became clearer and louder. They were coming closer to her location.  
“Who would even come out here. We’ve been guarding this area for weeks and no one has or will ever come” the guard spoke, in an aggravated and sleepy monotone voice.

“It’s our job to find anyone with the knowledge of this place and take them for rehabilitation in New Carthage. Unless you want a chat with the boss? You do remember he’s not a fan of chats?” The guard gave a small laugh at the last part. The guard had a slightly lighter voice compared to the last one. Both sound like males.

What was going on? This was all Sage could think about as she unconsciously started walking backward. Her shoes made crunching sounds on the charred floor. After she realized how loud the noise was she stopped, but it was already too late.

The guards had heard her and were now on their way to get her. There was only one way out of the archive. She was trapped and her only option was to show herself.

So she took a step.

Then, another

And another

And another

She kept stepping forward until they could see her and she could see them. They were two males. They were carrying some weird looking machines in their hands. These people couldn’t possibly be from New Babyl. Were they from New Carthage?

As her mind began racing with what would happen to her and what was in their hands, the guards finally noticed her. They looked confused and skeptical. They just stared at her and never moved, so she decided to move forward.

She started walking closer to them, and at one point she picked up her pace. As the distance between them grew shorter and shorter, they became more and more frightened. Soon she was only a few feet away, so she continued to walk closer.

Step

Step

Step

Boom…

Suddenly, Sage, just a mere 5 feet away, felt a sharp pain in her side. When she moved her hand to the area of pain, she could feel liquid beginning to build up at her side. Then she realized. She was bleeding. Her body began to feel weak. Her legs swayed from side to side before giving out. Her vision started to blur and her mind began to waver.

“Why’d you shoot her! We’re supposed to take her to New Carthage, not to the afterlife, dumbass.” Everything went black before she could hear the reply. Today was not a good day.

When Sage woke, she was on a hard metal surface. As her eyes floated open she felt a pain in her head. It took her a moment to remember what happened last night. Once she had she worked to push herself up off the metal flooring. It was way more difficult because of her injury. Speaking of, when she went to check it, she found it was already bandaged. Also, she was not in the woods anymore. She was...moving?

The metal flooring was roofed with a tent-like fabric, and she could hear an engine working from inside of the walls. Then, she could hear the same voices from the other night. They must have patched her up. How did they even hurt her without being close enough? Why did they hurt her, if they were just gonna patch it up? Her mind was flooding with questions. Questions that may never be answered.

All of sudden the truck came to a stop. Why did they stop? What was gonna happen to her? Where even was she? She didn’t know, but she would soon find out.

“Welcome Sage 5, to New Carthage. Welcome to your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going over the story again, I have decided to make this longer than 2 chapters. I will probably make shorter ones some other time. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!


	3. I Ran Towards Beautiful and Whimsical Dreams and Ended Up With Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn knew the whole give people space after a fight thing, but this was insane. Sage had been gone all night and Brooklyn knew this because after the whole exchange she wasn’t able to sleep.
> 
> Or
> 
> Brooklyn is scared after waking up to find Sage missing. She follows a hunch towards her location, but is she right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long, there's just been a lot going on and I have been really sick these days. I've also found more shows that I've started writing for and I've just been swamped. I'll try to get these chapters out when I can, but no promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoy today's chapter while I go and get some rest while I recover.

Brooklyn knew the whole give people space after a fight thing, but this was insane. Sage had been gone all night and Brooklyn knew this because after the whole exchange she wasn’t able to sleep.

You should have gone after her. If something happened to her it’s on. You know you could have stopped this.

Her thoughts went on and on, each one was more painful than the last. Each detailing how dumb she had been. She just needs to clear these thoughts and try to make out where she would go.

It was hard clearing her thoughts especially when all she could think about was this situation and what could have happened to Sage. 

Think

Think

Think

Then it came to Brooklyn like a lightbulb went off inside her brain. The one place she’d want to be in times like these. Where everyone longs to be, where she can fit in and be understood. Where she’s always welcome. Nature Sector, she went home.

Brooklyn had to go and make sure she made it okay. She could just use her radio, but that thought was pushed out of her mind as she raced for her stuff. She gathered her things and had a quick breakfast before she set out at about lunchtime.

She raced through the woods at a careful, but quick pace. She had many close calls with guards making their rotations through the woods. They had really doubled up security since yesterday’s madness. 

As she ran through the woods she was constantly looking around for guards and because of this, she failed to notice the guard in front of her until she had already fallen on top of them. She didn’t have time to think she pushed herself up and ran faster than she ever had before.

The guard began yelling at her to stop, but she ignored him and soon their voice had gotten quieter until it was no longer heard. She ran and ran until she had finally made it to Nature Sector.

It seemed so empty now that there were guards patrolling all the borders. People were scared to leave their homes, and rightfully so there authority had been ghosting people for who knows how long.

She walked through the empty streets searching for Sage’s home. She felt a bit of her worry leave as she peered at the house she had been looking for. She wasted no time walking up to it and knocking on the door.

Apollo had been the one to answer and he wore a surprised face as he greeted her. “What are you doing here?” he asked ushering her inside. Brooklyn was surprised wasn’t it obvious?

“I came here for Sage.”

“Sage isn’t here, I thought she was with you.” Brooklyn’s face fell. Her heart stopped and her chest seared with pain. If Sage wasn’t here then where was she? “Wait, you mean she’s not with you!”

“We had a fight last night and she ran out. I didn’t think she had left and I decided to give her some space. I woke up this morning and she was gone. I thought she had come here. And now that she isn’t what if-”

“Stop we can’t think about what may have happened. We need to tell everyone else and try to figure out what happened.”

“I know, It’s just…this is...it’s-it’s all my fau-” Once again she was not able to finish her sentence for her tears had overwhelmed her. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she shoved her face into her palms. 

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, surrounding her with warmth as she sobbed and sobbed. He tried to calm her down by whispering words of encouragement. He tried to tell her it was gonna be okay, but it was hard when deep down you didn’t believe your own words.

They sat there for a few moments until Brooklyn was able to collect herself. “Where’s Sage’s family?” she asked noticing their absence.

“Their out collecting supplies, they brought the kids along to help carry everything. We’re the only ones here.” He noticed she was out of breath and her chest was heaving up and down. “You must have run pretty far, come on you should lay down and get some sleep. I can get some food prepared and try to radio some people to notify them about the situation.”

Brooklyn didn’t have the energy to disagree, so she followed Apollo and watched as he prepared a meal. Apollo had never said anything about it, but he was quite the cook. She hadn’t noticed how hungry she was until she sat down and began eating. She tore through the food like a tiger who hadn’t eaten in a week.

When she finished she changed into some new clothes that she was able to gather before she left. Sadly, it was about all she was able to get from her previous location. 

Though she had agreed on eating she had trouble with the other part. How could she sleep when she knew Sage was out there alone? What if the Authority got her? They’d know of her previous crimes and either imprison her or ghost her. It was all too worrying for Brooklyn and she found it distracting from her task of sleep. As soon as she laid down though she found herself unable to get up. She now felt the pain in her legs from her “trip”. She tried and tried to sleep, but settled on trying other things when she had given up.

Instead of sleeping, she found herself listening to Apollo as he tried to radio the others. Who knows if he actually got through to anyone, but he was trying. She listened as he tried to explain the situation and eventually she even heard him cry a little. She wished she could have gone over and comforted him as he had for her. Instead, she laid on the couch listening to it all and feeling a searing pain in her heart as he continued to cry.

She didn’t know how, but eventually, she had drifted off. Maybe it was how exhausted she felt. Maybe it was to distract her from Apollo’s cries or the fact that Sage was missing. Did it really even matter how she fell asleep? Everything was falling apart, and who knows if it'll ever get better.


End file.
